Tear down the wall
by ArtemisiaDream
Summary: Sonia is a young woman faced with a terrifying world of death and decay. Living for herself, never trusting anyone until she meets a group she finally thinks she could settle down with. Another survivor named Nick catches her eye but she is too afraid to love. Will he be able to tear down her wall and see the person hiding within? NickxOC. Rated M for a really good reason. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:This is my first ever fanfiction, it will follow the events of the game but with expanded story (at least for now). Clementine will not make an appearance. Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!**

Knock knock knock. The sound resonated like the raging thunderstorm throughout the cabin. Silence fell among the inhabitants.

"Did I really just hear that?" said Luke.

"Shut up!" Nick boomed.

"Nick ya moron! Now they know we're in here." Pete grumbled, earning himself a frown from his impulsive nephew.

A voice sounded from the other side of the door "I know you're in there, I heard you. I'm not here to hurt anyone I just need to get dry. Please!"

Alvin put an arm around Rebecca protectively. "It's probably one of Carver's men." Rebecca whispered "Luke! Are you crazy? Don't open that door!"

"I'm not going to." He stated, defensively. He slowly edged towards the window and peeked through. "Huh, it's just some girl. I don't recognize her form Carver's group."

"Lemme see." Nick walked to the window, his rifle drawn.

"Put that thing down!" Pete almost yelled.

"She could be dangerous! Who says she's not a new addition to Carver's gang!" Nick returned.

"Stop your shouting." Carlos emerged from the kitchen, his daughter Sarah trailing behind him. "She knows we're in here, she could be dangerous. We can't let her leave" Continued the doctor, obviously aware of the situation.

The knocking sounded again. "I'm not here to hurt you! I've been wandering for weeks. Please, I need food and shelter-"

BANG! Nick's rifle went off, shattering the window. The young man backed off, evidently feeling guilty for his poor trigger control.

"God dammit, Nick! How many times do I have to tell ya! Keep your damn finger off the trigger!" Pete yelled "what if she really is just a lost girl and you fucking shot her!"

"I'm ok! He missed me…" The unknown girl's voice sounded through the shattered window.

"We can't just leave her out there, even if she is from Carver's group. We can take her if she turns on us." Luke interjected.

Alvin, Carlos and Pete nodded. Without another word Luke flung the door open.

A small figure stood, soaking wet, one hand raised in sign of greeting. "Thank you."

"Don't think you can get comfortable!" Rebecca immediately cut in.

"I don't need to. I'll only stay the night." The stranger curtly responded. "By the way, my name is Sonia."

"I'm Luke" the young man in the orange shirt offered, "the grumpy guy beside me is Nick" he added as his friend glared at the girl from under the visor of his cap.

"My name's Pete" The older man extended his hand. Sonia shook it and smiled.

"Alvin" stated the wide man from the other side of the room. Rebecca simply glared.

Carlos mumbled his name as he ushered Sarah out of the room.

"C'mon, let's get you some food" Pete gestured towards the kitchen and Sonia followed.

The young woman's pale face seemed to light up when she was presented with a full bowl of cereal.

"Thank you, really" She mumbled through her full mouth as both Pete and Luke sat with her.

"Hey Nick, why don't you go get her a towel?" suggested Pete, gazing towards the dark corner Nick had taken to glaring at them from. Without a word the dark haired man took off up the stairs. Sonia hoped he was indeed getting her a towel, her long military jacket, black tank top and cargo pants were soaked and dripping all over the floor. Even her steel toed combat boots were starting to feel humid.

"So where'd you come from? You said you'd been wandering…" Luke initiated.

"Yeah, I live- uh, lived in Canada, Toronto actually. I joined up with a group when this all started but that didn't last long. It started getting a bit too crazy. You know what this world does to people. I left."

"I'm sorry" offered Luke.

Sonia smiled slightly in reply. The sound of heavy footsteps announced Nick's return. Just as Sonia had hoped, a large fluffy towel hung from his hand. He handed it to her shyly as he rubbed the back of his head with his other hand.

"Uh, look… I, uh, wanted to apologize for… ya know, shootin' at ya earlier."

Sonia smiled a bit more this time. "It's ok, just don't do it again". Nick seemed to blush at that but Pete and Luke didn't appear to notice.

The soaking girl took off her still dripping coat and hung it on the chair.

"So. What about your group? You all seem pretty scared of this Carver guy. Who is he?"

The atmosphere in the room seemed to get heavier all of a sudden. Pete looked up at their guest who was now intent on drying her hair with the towel.

"He was our group's leader. We had our differences so we left. He… didn't like that."

"I see" was the young woman's curt response. Her hair was dry enough now to show its true color: A very light blonde. Nick seemed to have warmed up a little and had sat across from Sonia.

"How old are you?" He asked, still a bit shy.

"Eighteen. What about you?"

"Twenty-two."

Nick stared into Sonia's big brown eyes with his icy blue ones. Both were silent. Both were trying to permeate the mystery enveloping the other. Neither of them seemed to notice the sudden silence filling the room, each was too intent on studying the other.

"I'm twenty-seven in case you're wondering" Interjected Luke, jokingly nudging Nick.

For the first time in a very long time laughter filled the room. Slowly, the other inhabitants of the cabin began to join in the conversation. The apocalypse outside those wooden doors seemed forgotten, at least for an evening. The thunderstorm finally died down and the dark clouds began to give way to a bright, starry night sky. The group began to retire to their rooms and Pete took first watch. Luke showed Sonia her room upstairs and after apologizing for it being the tiny attic room, he left her to get some much needed rest.

"Finally" Sonia whispered to herself as she let out a sigh. The room was certainly quaint, but she liked it. It gave her a sense of protection. She hung the wet towel on the lone chair to the left of the window. She began peeling off her damp clothes and hanging them on various knobs and outcroppings in the room. Wearing nothing but her under-clothes she turned to lock the door only to realize it was only half way closed and worse yet, Nick was standing wide eyed and beet-red in front of her. They stared at each other for what seemed like five full minutes not knowing how to react until Nick awkwardly held up a folded blanket and a change of clothes.

"I, uh… wanted… to bring you this, what with it bein' cold an' all…" he managed to mumble, still red in the face.

"Thanks. You're so nice Nick" Sonia smiled, not wanting to make the situation any more awkward than it had to be. She quickly wrapped herself in the blanket. Nick was still glued to the spot.

"Uh… Don't worry about it" he finally managed to reply, looking anywhere but her face.

Seeing the poor man at such a loss Sonia decided to calm him down.

"Look, it's the fucking apocalypse, I'm not gonna freak out just cause you saw me in my undies. Besides I'll be gone tomorrow anyway, remember?"

At this Nick's face seemed to fall. "You can stay if you want to…" he offered.

Sonia laughed "If I stay you'll have to get in the habit of knocking."

"Well you'll have to get in the habit of closing the door."

"Touché."

With all the awkwardness dissipated the two finally bid each other goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn broke over the treeline as the group sleepily gathered in the kitchen. Worried expressions emerged on their faces when they realized how little food there was left.

"We need to go huntin'" Pete grimly stated after a small breakfast.

"That's not gonna be enough" Luke added "we need to go scouting, maybe there's another cabin nearby."

"Ok, let's team up, I can help you guys" Sonia suggested.

"I thought you'd be leaving" Rebecca said, frowning at their guest.

"I invited her to stay" Nick quickly replied.

"What?! That was not your call. We can't trust her." Rebecca argued, her eyes still fixed on Sonia.

"But she ain't hurtin' anyone!" Nick was starting to get heated "'sides, we could use her help."

"Everybody calm down" Carlos cut in "let's vote on it."

"I say we let her stay" Nick raised his hand. Pete and Luke immediately backed his decision. Alvin began to raise his hand but a glare from Rebecca stopped him. Carlos looked thoughtful.

"Do you have any useful skills?"

Sonia looked taken aback "uhh, I guess. I'm not a doctor but I used to ride along in ambulances before this all happened. I've seen my fair share of blood and I know how to deal with it."

"Very well" Carlos gave his consent.

"All right, it's settled" Luke smiled.

"Welcome to the group" Nick added.

"Great. Now, on to more pressing matters." Pete quickly began to organize the group. "Nick an' I will check the traps, maybe we'll get lucky. Carlos, you stay here with Sarah and 'Becca, hold down the fort. Sonia, you know how to hunt?"

"No idea" was the blonde's only response.

"We'll teach ya" Nick beamed.

"Another time Nick, if we aren't focused we'll go hungry" Pete cut in "no offense of course." He added, looking over at Sonia.

"None taken"

"I guess that means you're with us" Luke said as he gathered the necessary equipment with Alvin. "Let's see what you can do" He challenged jokingly.

Sonia checked that her handgun was still tucked in the back of her cargo pants.

"Ok, let's head out" Pete ordered.

The teams split up and Sonia was glad to be doing something useful. Staying put for too long had always bothered her, even if it meant being safe. Luke and Alvin chatted ahead as Sonia got lost in thought. Memories of her previous groups began surfacing. She never truly trusted anyone, even before it all happened but the apocalypse only served to confirm her suspicions. This group seemed nice, but she still kept her guard up. This world drove people to do things they didn't know they were even capable of, herself included.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Becca" Alvin pulled her out of her thoughts "she's just scared for our baby."

"It's ok, I get it." Sonia replied keeping pace with the two men "I'd probably do the same." Alvin smiled.

"So you used to help out on ambulances before all this?" Luke tried to make conversation.

"Yeah, it wasn't my job though. I was a volunteer."

"Oh" Luke seemed interested "did you go to college?"

"I was going to go to an art college but I had to make some money first. I would paint, draw and design and sew clothes. I'd sell whatever I made." Sonia didn't mind telling them any of this, she enjoyed remembering the days when she still had time to paint. "What about you?"

"I majored in art history" Luke chuckled "finally, someone I can talk to about art."

Sonia giggled "what about you Alvin?"

"Well, I used to- …Hey is that a rest stop?" Alvin was staring ahead at a small building nestled among the trees.

"Let's check it out" said Luke.

It wasn't long before they reached the door of the rest stop. Alvin looked through the window.

"Looks empty" he said as he signalled Luke to open the door.

"Dammit, it won't budge" Luke tried to force the door handle to open.

"Here, let me try" Sonia approached the door, extracting what looked like some small metal dentist tools from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Luke seemed quite curious.

"I didn't get around to telling you about my hobbies. I love lock picking, I made these myself from old windshield wipers" Sonia seemed proud of herself. She inserted two of the small tools and before the others had time to react the door was open.

"Amazing" Luke stared. Alvin simply smiled.

The three quickly searched the first floor for anything useful. A couple of cans of peaches were the only thing they could find. They headed upstairs and split up to search. Sonia headed to the bathroom to rummage through the cabinets. A smile spread upon her face as she found two first aid kits. "What luck!" she thought to herself. She was about to announce her findings to the other two when the sound of shouting and struggling came from the room next to her.

"Shit lurkers!" She heard Luke's voice from down the hall "Alvin, are you ok?"

No response. Sonia dashed out of the bathroom and into the room next to it. In the blink of an eye she drew her pistol and planted a shot straight through the corpse's head. It dropped like a stone on top of Alvin who, to her relief, was still struggling. Luke appeared in the doorway and rushed to lift the body off of his friend. Alvin sat up.

"Thanks, you saved my life" He looked over at Sonia with gratitude.

"Can you walk?" Was her only response, noticing a swelling in Alvin's ankle. She hated this sentimental shit, now more than ever.

"I can try" Alvin said as he tried to stand, unsuccessfully.

Luke put Alvin's arm around his shoulders for support and helped lift him up.

The large man began to limp forward.

"I found a couple medkits in the bathroom" Sonia informed them.

"Great. I found some stale cookies and a bag of nuts." Luke reported.

"I got some jerky" Alvin added.

"I guess you could call that a good haul" Luke chuckled "let's head back."

The three slowly made their way back to their base.

The sun was low on the treeline when they finally got back to the cabin.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rebecca fumed as she approached Alvin from the porch "I was worried sick. What happened?" She gasped as she looked at Alvin's foot.

The rest of the group began emerging from the cabin, all a mix of worry and relief.

"A lurker tripped me, must've twisted my ankle. Sonia saved me. if it weren't for her I would've been bit." Alvin explained. Sonia really wished he hadn't brought it up, the last thing she needed was the others getting all sappy on her too.

"I…" Rebecca seemed at a loss for words "T-thank you."

"Don't mention it. Really" Sonia wanted this to be over soon. Rebecca hugged her husband and brought him inside, accompanied by Carlos and Sarah.

"Ya did good today" Luke patted Sonia on the shoulder as Nick and Pete approached them.

Pete smiled "find anything good?"

Luke handed Pete the bag with what they had found.

"Better than noting" Pete laughed "thank you Sonia"

"I thought I said don't mention it" the blonde laughed in response. The older man patted her on the back and headed inside with Luke.

"I'm glad you're back" Nick mumbled.

"Don't you get all sappy on me too" Sonia replied, feeling awkward. Nick smiled and took a step forward. Sonia's eyes widened as he suddenly hugged her. She was about to push him away but before she could memories of her previous life flooded her mind and reminded her of what it was like to be able to find comfort in the arms of another. She relaxed and slowly lifted her arms around his waist to hug him back. The feeling of his breath on her neck, his smell and the slight tensing of his back muscles under her hands almost made her forget the world for a moment. She had missed this feeling. Slowly he let her go as he let out the breath he was holding. She smiled upon seeing him blush. Without a word they headed inside.

The evening was spent roasting a few squirrels around the fireplace. The group chatted away peacefully as Sonia and Luke talked about art. After a long discussion about post-impressionism the two told Nick about their scouting trip. Soon Luke had found a more interesting conversation with Pete and Sonia was left to recount her life before the apocalypse, coaxed by Nick's many questions.

"So you're an artist! That's amazing. I never could draw well myself." Nick was fascinated

"I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm an artist" Sonia was blushing "I just do what makes me feel happy."

"So you are an artist" Nick insisted "do you have any drawings?"

"Well, I have what's left of my sketch book upstairs." It had been so long since Sonia had been able to find time to draw anything decent. "I can go get it if you want" she added.

"Yeah, I'd love to see it" Nick seemed happy.

Quickly Sonia rushed upstairs. She was happy she could show her drawings to someone, hell maybe she could even try drawing something for him, like a portrait. She blushed as she suddenly realised how silly she sounded to herself. "Wake up, you can't afford to start acting like some dumb school girl" she thought to herself. "It's good to find room for laughter sometimes but you can't lose focus on the state of the world and surviving." She continued to mentally scold herself as she descended the stairs, sketch book in hand.

"These are unbelievable!" Nick exclaimed. Soon the whole group had seen her sketches from beginning to end.

"Ooh, can you draw me?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"Sure" Sonia smiled as she began her portrait, Carlos seemed to approve. The man always kept such a close eye on his daughter, Sonia almost felt sorry for her. Ever since she met him she thought the doctor had this whole parenting thing all wrong but she knew it wasn't her place to tell him otherwise. He may be unbelievably sheltering but at least the poor girl had a father to look after her. Sonia's thoughts turned to her family, all the happy memories only made her sadder for their death.

"Wow, it looks just like me! Can I have it?" Sarah exclaimed after it was finished. She loved the drawing.

"Sure" Sonia said as she tore the page out of her sketch book. Most of the group had gone to bed since it had gotten late. Luke had fallen asleep on the armchair next to the couch Sarah, Nick and Sonia were occupying.

"Come on, it's time for bed." Carlos ushered Sarah off the couch and up the stairs "thank you, I'm glad to see her smile" the doctor added, looking over at Sonia before ascending the stairs after his daughter.

"Might as well draw you too while I'm at it" Sonia smiled, wishing she could punch herself for what she had just said. Oh well, it was too late to take it back now.

"Hah, make sure to get me from a good angle" was the tall young man's response. Luke snored lightly as Sonia began to etch lines onto the paper.

"Ya know, I'm real glad you're with us. You can really light up a room" Nick chatted as she drew.

"And you can really flatter a girl" Sonia added.

"Nah, I mean it. I can't remember the last time I had a good laugh before you came along" Nick slid closer to where Sonia sat still intent on drawing. She looked up to find his face inches from hers. Her instinctive reaction was to back off but Nick's icy blue eyes glued her to the spot. Slowly she watched his gaze move from her eyes to her lips. He lifted a hand and stroked her cheek softly. She knew exactly what he wanted and god dammit she wanted it too, it had been so long since she'd been with a man. He began to lean in towards her and she didn't fight it.

Suddenly Luke let out a huge "Snort!" in his sleep which made them both jump. What the hell were they doing? Sonia got up from the couch suddenly.

"I-I'm tired, goodnight" Sonia rushed upstairs before Nick could get a word in edgewise.

"Unbelievable!" She thought to herself as she shut the bedroom door behind her. "I'm busy trying to survive the fucking apocalypse! I can't afford to get attached to anyone. One of us will die and I can't cope with losing anyone else." Sonia kept grumbling as she slid into bed. "Looks like the biggest danger aren't the walking corpses but my raging hormones I can't keep in check" she almost giggled to herself. A more serious expression emerged on her face as she thought of leaving. "It would be best, things are so much simpler when I'm alone" she thought. She'd had no trouble skipping from group to group before. The blonde decided she would begin preparations tomorrow as she slowly drifted into a nightmarish sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Character death & spoilers, so don't read this if you haven't finished playing episode one "all that remains".**

Dawn broke and the group began to gather for breakfast in the kitchen. Everyone except the latest addition was seated at the table.

"Sonia's still not up?" Pete wondered.

"I'll go check on her" Luke offered. But before he could stand up Nick was already on his way up the stairs.

"Well he's awfully eager" Luke remarked as he sat back down. Pete laughed.

Nick trudged up the stairs and flung the door open without a second thought. Sonia was standing over her bed stuffing her things into a duffle bag. Seeing Nick she paled.

"What the hell did I tell you about knocking!?" Sonia hissed, closing the duffle bag in a futile attempt at hiding it.

"You're leaving?! I can't believe it!" Nick was angry.

"So what if I am?"

"Why?" his tone suddenly softened. He seemed hurt "was it… because of me?"

Sonia had been so geared up to argue that this sudden change of tone left her fumbling for words. "No… I… It's me" She finally managed to say. "I don't want to complicate things, I'm sorry. It's just simpler this way."

In two quick steps Nick was in front of her, blocking her path. "In what way is it simpler? It sure as hell isn't for me" he crossed his arms. Sonia felt so small compared to Nick, he really was quite tall. Words failed her and she was silent. The young man slid his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"I know I can't force you to stay but please at least think about it for a little longer, just a couple of days." Nick whispered into her ear.

"O-ok" Sonia finally managed to answer bringing her arms up to hug him back.

Nick smiled "thank you. Let's go downstairs, the others will be wonderin' about us."

After the two joined the group for breakfast Pete offered to teach Sonia how to hunt.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of killing animals but if it means dinner then I'm in" Sonia accepted.

"Great" Pete smiled. Nick looked a little put out. "Nick, go get the rifles, we're teachin' her to hunt" Pete enthusiastically ordered. Nick seemed to lighten up a little but he still kept shooting Sonia sad glances. If he thought he was gonna convince her to stay just with his sad puppy dog expression he was wrong, she thought. Or maybe he wasn't.

It wasn't long before the three headed out into the woods towards the stream. Pete was busy telling Sonia about all of young Nick's fuck ups. She was a little embarrassed for him but that's what relatives are for. Clearly angry at his uncle, Nick went much further ahead of them than necessary and soon reached the stream.

"Uncle Pete!" Nick's urgent call interrupted the older man's tales. Sonia and Pete quickly ran to the stream. Bodies littered the ground around the stream, all of them dead and bloodied.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph" Pete exclaimed. He leaned over one of the bodies "ugh… Full 'a holes".

"Who could have done this?" Sonia asked.

"Not sure yet, but it ain't your average gang 'a thugs, that much I know." Pete stated.

"Think about it. You're Carver, what do you do?" Nick began.

"Check those guys there" Pete interrupted, gesturing with his rifle "be careful. Some of 'em might still be movin'."

"There are more over there" Sonia offered, indicating the small island in the middle of the stream.

"This wasn't no rinky-dink pissin' match" Pete grimly stated.

"What was it then?" Nick asked

"FUBAR" Pete muttered as he began crossing the stream.

"Where are you goin'?! We need to get the fuck outta here!" Nick tried to get his uncle to turn back.

"Gotta check the rest" was Pete's stern reply.

"What? Why?"

"Calm down and think about it son."

"Calm down?! We gotta get outta here, now!"

"Jesus Christ kid, get ahold of yourself"

"What if someone's alive, Nick?" Sonia finally interrupted.

"Who cares?!" Nick said frankly.

"Cause they might just be inclined to tell us who did this. We gotta do this now" Pete insisted "stay here, keep searchin' these."

"This is a dumb idea" Nick argued.

"Ya know what Nick, I don't like this either but sooner or later you're gonna have to realize a simple truth."

"What? That you're an asshole?"

"That nobody in this world is ever gonna give a goddamn whether you like somethin' or not. You gotta grow up son."

"Whatever" Nick glared.

"Come on Sonia" Pete called as he began to cross the stream towards the island "keep a look out on that treeline, whoever did this might still be out there."

Sonia stood watch on the island as Pete had asked her to.

"Dammit, more on that side. You check out these ones, see if there's anything on them that'll tell us who they were." He said as he crossed over to the other side of the stream.

Sonia searched the two bodies but only one of them had a small backpack with him. As she dug through it she found a bottle of water and a pistol with a few bullets. She stood up to announce her findings.

"Aargh!" Pete's scream drew her attention to the other side of the river. The white haired man shot a crawling corpse with his rifle just as she focused her vision on him.

"Pete!" Nick shouted, worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine… just lost my footing!" he announced but Sonia heard him mutter curses under his breath. She looked down at his ankle and that's when she saw it: a bite, bright red and dripping blood.

"Shit, lurkers!" Nick's rifle went off behind her.

"I'm outta ammo!" Pete yelled as the walking corpses began to emerge from the trees.

"Over here!" Nick beckoned to both of them as he shot at the lurkers.

"Get your asses over here, right now!" Pete yelled.

"Dammit can't you listen to me for just once in your life?!" Nick argued with Pete.

Sonia knew she had no choice. Saving Pete was out of the question. The man was already bitten so there was nothing she could do. The blonde dashed over to Nick as quickly as she could, shooting the monsters as she went. Nick turned to see her small curvy figure standing next to him. He simply stared.

"Nooo…!" Pete's screams snapped him out of his stupor. Nick turned to shoot and save his uncle only to find he had to reload his rifle.

"Shit, I'm out of ammo too!" Sonia yelled. The lurkers encircled Pete and before Nick could reload they had torn him to pieces as he screamed.

"Oh my God…" Nick shot the lurkers anyway "Pete! No!"

"We have to go!" Sonia shouted at him, noticing the remaining corpse's attention was turning to them.

"You could have saved him…!" Nick turned to her "How could you just leave him?"

Sonia's eyes widened. She grabbed him by the arm without a word and they ran into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter is most assuredly M rated. The main reason would be the smut. Enjoy!**

Nick and Sonia Held the doors of the shed closed as the lurkers outside threw themselves against it restlessly. If they didn't block the doors they wouldn't last much longer.

"Nick! Find something!" Sonia snapped him into action as he ran to the back of the shed without a word. She held the doors as best she could before he returned, dropping a heavy crate in front of them. Finally she could let go. The doors kept thudding against the crate but it didn't budge. Sonia let out a sigh of relief and Nick sat in a chair in the corner.

"I'm sorry… about Pete" Sonia tried to get Nick to talk to her.

"Whatever…" was his curt response. "Why'd you leave my uncle? Back at the stream, why'd you follow me?"

"Pete… got bit" Sonia was truthful with him.

"What?" Nick almost didn't believe it.

"He got bit, back at the stream. He wasn't going to make it" Sonia repeated bluntly.

Nick was silent.

"What do we do now?" Sonia coaxed him.

"I don't care."

"I'll just have a look around then" Sonia ducked out of the conversation.

"Knock yourself out" Nick mumbled.

Sonia turned her back to Nick and noticed what looked like an old still.

"Huh" she crouched next to it "a still."

"That rig ain't fit to piss in" Nick contributed.

Sonia was silent and simply looked out the window at the lurkers circling outside. She knew all too well when a person needed to be alone, she only wished she could oblige. She walked towards the back of the shed, hoping to give him some space. A wood panel covered the bottom half of a set of shelves. She moved it aside only to uncover some jars filled with light brown liquid. The plump blonde took a jar and opened it, the smell of low quality whiskey filling her nostrils.

"What is that stuff? Lemme see" the whiskey had drawn Nick's attention. "Figures, what a drunk" Sonia thought to herself. She handed the jar to Nick. After a quick whiff he sipped it.

"Ah, whiskey" he sounded satisfied.

"Now what?" Sonia enquired.

"Oh fuck if I know. We wait, I guess." Nick sipped more whiskey.

Sonia rolled her eyes as she sat down by the crate blocking the door. She thought about how she'd lost her brother, how painful it had been to let him go… her closest family, just gone. But she managed to move on. She knew nothing would bring him back, the moment he died she knew she had to be strong. Slowly her eyelids began to droop and the memories of her little brother cradled her into a deep sleep.

Sonia was awoken by aloud crash. Her eyes shot open and she immediately took in the darkness. She heard the crash again and this time she managed to focus her vision on Nick. The young man had sat next to the shelf of whiskey jars and was intent on throwing them across the room. Sonia looked out the window as a lurker stopped just outside. Shortly it moved on but the blonde was afraid another crash would alert the group of walking corpses outside. Slowly she approached Nick, unsure of what reaction to expect.

"Stop it" she told him sternly.

Crash! Nick just threw another jar, ignoring her. He picked up another and raised his hand to throw it but hesitated. Sonia stood, her arms crossed.

"I had to kill my mom" Nick spoke. "That sounds weird when I say it out loud, huh?" his voice seemed deeper.

"Luke always used to push me" he slurred "I never wanted to go into business with him."

He cradled the jar of whiskey "I remember when he sold me on it. His big plan. Some fuckin' plan."

Sonia sat down in front of him, silently happy that he was opening up to her.

"A case of beer and he just said, "Nick, we're burnin' daylight." And that was that" Nick opened the jar "after six months, we were flat broke. But I didn't care. We were havin' fun."

He took a full sip from the jar "I wish I was like him. I wish I could just keep movin' all the time. But I'm just not… built like that."

He stared at the ground "everyone I grew up with… it all… happened to them."

Nick took another sip. "And now, it's gonna happen to us. We're all so fucked, this whole world is fucked."

"We'll make it" Sonia tried to cheer him up even though she knew he was right.

"Bullshit. I mean, what's the point? We'll all just march to some new place and somebody else will die. It's never gonna stop and eventually, it'll be our turn." He took a large gulp of whiskey.

"I can't believe we've been here a day. A day! It's been a day right?" He continued.

"Oh, hey… Sonia, have a drink with me" He held out the jar. Sonia took it. She never was much of a drinker but this once couldn't hurt. She sipped it a bit and gave it back to Nick.

"Listen, they're not comin' for us. You should go. You wanted to leave right? Do it. Run for it." Nick went back to staring at the floor.

"W-what about you?" Sonia stood.

"I'll stay here. I'm tired" Nick mumbled.

"Stop you bullshit" Sonia hissed "none of us asked for this but guess what? We all gotta keep going, find new reasons to stay alive. We've all lost someone."

Nick simply stared up at her from under his visor. With one last gulp he finished the jar of whiskey and set it aside. Once again he stared at the floor. She hated this, how could he just give up? She decided in that moment that she didn't want to lose him.

"Just get your ass off the floor, we're going. Together." She kicked him lightly.

Suddenly Nick rose to his full height and stared down at her. Sonia gulped.

"Do what you want, I'm not leaving you. I've decided." She stated, feeling a little brave.

With that Nick grabbed her by the collar and swung her around so her back hit the wall with a thud. Before she could catch her breath and punch him straight in the eye his lips were on hers, enveloping her in the smell of whiskey. She kissed him back with all the passion she had bottled up inside. His hands slid to her waist and brought her body closer to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His tongue parted her lips and slid inside, exploring her mouth. Sonia realized she had wanted this since they met. Still pressed against the wall she wrapped her legs around his hips eliciting a delightful gasp. She moaned into the kiss causing him to grind his hips into hers. That's when she felt it, a growing bulge pressing against her inner thigh. The blonde was quite surprised at the size of it. Nick decided to snake his left hand under her tank top and bra grasping the soft lump of flesh underneath. She moaned again when he pinched her hardening nipple. Nick broke the kiss.

"God dammit Sonia, I don't know if I can hold back…" he breathed.

"Just fuck me already" was her immediate response.

This seemed to drive Nick into a frenzy. The practically tore her top off and her bra joined the black fabric on the floor soon after. Sonia wasn't going to just passively let him do whatever he wanted though. If she was going to be completely naked then he would be too. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. Nick reached for her anyway. The curvy blonde stopped him by laying a delicate hand on his growing erection. The dark haired man moaned as he held on to her waist. Quickly she slid her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift motion, knocking his baseball cap to the ground along with it. Nick was about to push her back against the wall when her hands shot to his belt and began unbuckling it. Soon his pants hit the floor as well and he stepped out of them along with his shoes. He finally managed to push her back against the wall.

As much as he hated to ask, he had to. "What about protection?" He mumbled as he started taking off her pants.

"I'm on the pill" was her quick, breathy response.

He couldn't have hoped for a better answer. In seconds she was completely naked in front of him. He lavished her neck with kisses as he massaged her breasts, loving the feeling of her naked skin against his own. Before he realized, Sonia's hands had slid from his back to his waist and pulled down his boxers. His full length sprung free and Nick felt a note of pride at his partner's expression of surprise. Nick stared into her eyes as he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall once more. His hand slid along the silky skin of her thighs until it reached her warm core. Nick rubbed the small nub above her entrance with his middle finger eliciting a symphony of gasps and moans that nearly drove him over the edge right then and there. He slipped his middle finger inside her entrance realizing she was not only dripping wet but really tight as well. He controlled his urge to enter her immediately, wanting her to feel as much pleasure as he did. Instead he inserted another finger and began to rub her sweet spot. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head back in bliss, moaning delightfully. Nick took this opportunity to lick and suck on her neck. Slowly he removed his fingers, unable to wait any longer. He positioned himself in front of her entrance and looked her in the eyes. She nodded. He began to lower her onto his length slowly so as not to hurt her. Sonia showed him a pained expression when he began to enter her.

"Mmh… oh, fuck Nick, how are you so big?" She moaned.

Nick simply breathed in her scent as he waited for her to get used to his size, trying his best not to sheathe himself in her completely. Sonia let out a breath and Nick took this as a sign to continue. Slowly he slid deeper and deeper into her until he was completely buried in her velvety folds. He'd almost forgotten what a blissful sensation this was. He began to pump in and out of her slowly at first, to the rhythm of her moans. Her nails dug into his back but the slight pain only heightened his pleasure. Sonia gripped him tightly as he picked up speed in his thrusts. She moaned into his neck, amazed at how she could have forgotten that sex felt this wonderful. The tall young man continued to thrust, all the while holding her against the cold wall. Sonia began lavishing attention on the crook of his neck in the form of licks and kisses. Every time he hit her sweet spot her moans got louder and her nails slid down his back, leaving red trails in their wake. The plump blonde tried to contain her moans in case the lurkers heard them but her partner made it seem impossible. Nick moved faster, each thrust deeper than the last. She could feel herself getting close to her climax.

"Nick… I'm gonna…" She managed to say between moans.

Upon hearing those words he picked up the pace drawing close to the edge as well.

"Ohh… Nick…Nick…"

Her moaning his name was what finally pushed him over the edge. He spilled himself inside her, letting out a low moan. The feeling of his warm seed made her climax hit her full force, a feeling of extreme bliss blossoming all through her body. Nick kissed her deeply, both riding out the final waves of their orgasms.

Spent, Nick lied down on the pile of clothes on the floor with Sonia on top of him, still inside her.

"That…Was amazing," Nick breathed, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah" was all Sonia managed to answer.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "So you're staying with us?"

"You and your sad puppy dog expressions didn't leave me much choice."

Nick smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Sonia slid off of him and got up. Nick looked up at her a little disappointed.

"Hey, I know you're gearing up for round two but we gotta try and get back to the cabin, we can't spend the night here" she explained while getting dressed "the others will be worried."

"You're right" Nick got up "if we get separated just head for the cabin, it's only about a half a mile from here. You can't miss it."

When the two were finally dressed Sonia put her hands on the crate blocking the door "you ready?"

"Fuck it" Nick smiled.

Sonia removed the crate and peeked outside. A few lurkers were still circling. She tiptoed outside followed closely by Nick. One of the rotting abominations soon began to approach Nick, who quickly slammed his fist into the creature's head "Ha! Fuck you, motherfucker!"

This quickly drew the other lurker's attention and soon they were surrounded "Oh shit…" Nick mumbled.

"Hey! Over here!" Quick as a wink Nick had left Sonia's side to draw the corpses' attention away from her. He flailed his arms "C'mon you fucks! Look at me!"

"Get the fuck outta here" he added, looking over at Sonia.

"No way!" She quickly ran to him.

"I said get the fuck outta here!" Nick shoved her away, a meaningful look in his eyes.

As much as she hated it, she decided to listen to him and run. The young woman ducked and dodged lurkers all the way back to the cabin.


End file.
